


云夏[原创/耽美]

by Pumond



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, 守望先锋玩家, 电竞 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumond/pseuds/Pumond
Summary: 年下小狼狗攻x冷漠腹黑受，背景为守望先锋玩家，情节推进较慢往后会虐（也会有肉）。
Relationships: 年下 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. 云夏（一）

（游戏设定为OW，但由于OW版本改动大请勿过于严谨对号入座XD）

是夏天发生的事了，许辰多年后回想起都记得那天望向窗外的惬意：天空湛蓝，树木苍翠，楼下车水马龙人声鼎沸。海风用力地刮过这座海边小城，游客们络绎不绝涌来，海浪不知疲倦地拍打着海滩，即使在家也不时能听到远处渔船的鸣笛声——虽然从小在海边长大的他早已对这一切无感。但那天一切都很好，就连木讷无言的家人也显得加了滤镜般亲切了起来。宅在房间里冷气大开的许辰重新刷新了下平台，一声女声机械的响起：“您有新的陪玩订单，请您查收。”  
许辰熟练地双击点开订单给老板发去信息：“多少分？要不+我V……”，虽然很明显私下转账可能会遭到平台处罚和纠纷，但是大家都心照不宣的会给老板自己的私人联系方式，只为了省下那百分之十几的平台抽成，毕竟对于他这样收入不稳定的小陪玩来说，蚊子肉也是肉啊。对话框里那边很快传来了动静。“3000分渡劫局，我主C”。许辰扫了一眼，轻轻在心里嘲笑了一声“3000分这么低的局打不上去，找陪玩带上分还要玩C，真是个弟弟啊”，但是一切内心活动并不影响他如何亲切虚伪地招待老板，个人评价上清一色的“声美人狠”、“电竞BB机”、“找他不自闭”的好评。双方给完对方游戏ID后很快就上号双排了起来。很显然，实力4300+分的许辰用来带老板的号并不是他自己的，他手上有着各种各样的代练号，老板号，从青铜到宗师各个分段都有，用来陪各个分段的老板再合适不过了，每一次陪玩都得换一个对应着老板分段的账号，可是习惯了的许辰并不在意，也许这些各不相同的账号就像千人千面的他吧，究竟哪个才是真正的他呢？人生生涯里发生的太多事情令他不在意也不想去在意了。  
自从这款游戏的热度日益下降之后，双C排位的时间就变得漫长了起来，但是对于按小时收费的陪玩们来说是不亏的，毕竟排C位得十几分钟吧，这样下去一局也打不了两场竞技，一个小时的时间就到了，老板又得加钱下单了。这有什么，谁让这些弟弟菜还想上分呢。在一段沉默的等待以后游戏终于开始了，老板选了个源氏，并且热情地招呼他：“进队伍语音吧。”。老板的声音听上去很普通，但是不知道为什么让他有些心安，像一个他高中退学前班上的同学，不是很铁的哥们儿，但是又聊得还行的前后座——怪了，我为什么会对一个第一次陪玩的老板这样想？许辰无奈地拍拍脑袋，不知道是夏天太热，空调太凉，还是昨晚的通宵代练车让自己昏了头，然后昨晚睡梦中梦见那些自己退学前的生活片段了。梦里的片段光彩陆离，记忆隐隐约约好像还持续到与现在的现实生活重合。在想什么呢傻逼？许辰对自己说到，看来自己一个人在家也不出门宅傻了吧。许辰退学后，之前身边的朋友们都陆续外出工作上学去了，只有自己听从父母的意见退了学跟着家里出海打渔，然后出海的生意失败后就在家里无所事事，随后开始玩守望先锋，从开服玩到现在，愣是从3500打上了百强再打到4400。再然后就是在赞许声中收获了一群网上的代练朋友和形形色色迷恋他的老板，许辰真的很奇怪，打上百强很难吗？也许这就是天赋，同样的教学视频他能比他的老板们更快的学会内容，更快的打出操作。当然也归功于这台价值不菲的电脑，比起破旧网吧里的电脑又或是笔记本，这台高配置的电脑要帮了他太多。熟悉得不能再熟悉的雅典娜的声音响起来了：“五、四、三、二、一……”许辰回过神来，靠，竟然走神想了这么多的事情，但是现实中才不过短短一分钟。他切换进队伍语音，队友吵吵嚷嚷，老板开始热络地和队友交流，一群人看似斗志昂扬摩拳擦掌，势必要拿下这局游戏。许辰笑了笑，这种初心者的事情他早就不会做了，毕竟高强度的代练生活让他清楚一局里总是会有挂，有代练，这些错综复杂的因素早就让一场看似未知的比赛胜负已定。毕竟人人都知道owl又叫小国服的称号可不是浪得虚名。像普通玩家那样有趣地享受一场比赛的心情，他早就没有过了，当然，安慰失恋的女老板妹妹时除外，那个时候是他能眼睛也不眨地说出骚话的时候，也是内心毫无波动地想起导致自己高中退学的事件，右脚上的疤仿佛还没痊愈的伤口般隐隐作痛的时候。  
老板果不其然秒选的源氏，“源住民”三个大字从许辰心里闪过。游戏开始后，这位老板一切的表现都验证了许辰对这三个字的印象：人菜嘴臭要资源。这些三千分要资源却也杀不光对面的源住民仿佛把头埋进沙地的鸵鸟，好像看不见现版本的源氏有多虚弱似的，固执地在游戏里被铁拳一拳抽奖摸死，被莫伊拉吸死，然后开始在队伍语音大骂奶跟不上以及没有给资源。像许辰这样的大哥级角色早就习惯了带这类弟弟老板时得默不出声的麦克雷点完或者铁拳曹飞，只有在非常必要的时候轻声开口问下队友治疗或者激素，毕竟对于他来说，这些分段的比赛，这些孔雀求偶开屏或者语音仿佛猴王下山般的表现都太小儿科了。幸好这局的路人队友都还比较和善，没有当场把这位人菜话还多的老板约出去1V1solo，可能也是老板上蹿下跳的猴急表现成功吸引了大家的注意力，没人发现这里的另一位C其实强得放在这里有点不应该——话又说回来，谁不知道3000-3500是个神仙打架的分段，许辰的单子里也尽是些这个分段的号，很多时候甚至一上号就被对面的同行认出来热切而不失尴尬的打了招呼，然后大家开始私聊盘算着怎么分这场的分。  
“比赛结束”雅典娜的声音响起，屏幕里缓缓显示出3比2，许辰和老板这边赢了。老板在语音里兴奋地对许辰说：“等会兄弟，我要看看是不是我最佳哈”。屏幕一闪，果不其然，显示出许辰在玩的游戏ID的最佳画面。老板的声音听上去有点委屈，嘟囔着说到“哎，怎么不是我啊兄弟，我那波三杀我感觉还可以啊” ，“……（我好歹4300的人你跟我说我连个最佳都拿不到还怎么带的你啊）”。老板看见是许辰的最佳，马上：“哎不看，溜了溜了”随后光速小队退出了比赛。  
小队语音里，聒噪的声音响起：  
“啊我叫李智，他们都叫我小智哈哈哈，都忘记问怎么称呼你啊”  
“阿辰”  
很快，第二局竞技排位匹配又开始了，紫色的匹配系统搜索小框上小圈不停的转动，闲着也是闲着， 自称为2K的老板开始热心向他请教源氏的细节，但是这世界上没有比和代练陪玩来学堂堂正正的上分技巧更好笑的事情了吧。对方就像以往普通的陪玩客户，但是又不像是一般的客户……一般的男老板没这么聒噪，他的热情像夏日的阳光明明晃晃地照到许辰开着冷气的空调房里一样，令他想起还在上学时，那位也曾这么热切搭讪自己的人了。  
第二局竞技终于在长达十五分钟的排队后开始了，一进队伍语音的每个老哥都愣了一下，一个嗲嗲的女声传进耳朵：“喂~有交流吗~”……就是那种被称之为直男杀手的声卡怪，自行想象一下。李智显然受不了这种声音，忍不住和妹妹尬聊起来。许辰倒是显得很平静，一是作为开服至今的老玩家，二是作为一个代练，这种声卡怪对他来说已经屡见不鲜了。而且还有一个更重要的原因让他没法像别的男性那样在游戏里看见个妹妹就贴上去。  
他鸡鸡小。  
乍一听上去好像没什么关系……但是，作为一个比心上声音帅气的百强弟弟，加上许辰长得除了黑了点以为还算可爱俊俏——曾被人质疑是不是割出来的大眼睛双眼皮，一头棕色卷毛，身高一米六八，不低的鼻梁和尖下巴，搭配起圆框眼镜和连帽卫衣就像二次元漫画里常有的高科技宅男小弟弟设定。哪个女老板听了声音看了照片不会对他想入非非呢？  
但是他鸡鸡小。  
他也不是没有过性经验，但是第一次啪啪啪的时候，女孩见了他即使硬起来也只有不到自己一个手掌长度的鸡鸡顿时非常嫌弃，从那以后许辰也没有过性生活。就算其实鸡鸡大小和女性的满足度并非正相关，但是由于他的鸡鸡实在比一般人小上了太多，即使有网红脸的女老板对自己告白，他也能淡定地拒绝掉，因为如果发展到了网恋奔现要开房的那一步，他并没办法躲避对方看到自己的小鸡鸡时的惊讶，所以许辰才能在迷人眼的花花网络世界对着来来往往的富婆妹妹坐怀不乱（当然，富婆也有可能是乔殿下）。  
但是男人就不一样了，男人不会嫌弃他鸡鸡小。  
作为一个话少人狠分高性格温柔善解人意包容万物（包括渣男）的兄弟，他在朋友里一直很受欢迎，但是无奈电竞直男太多，稍微好点的一即使和他约过几次，也并不会一直陪伴着他，而是很快就名草有主了。陪玩代练圈子普遍低学历，操着满嘴脏话的同行太多，一起开车时他也不好说什么，这帮人只能一起工作，没法说些走心的话。他和男的做过几次，虽然自己还没像过去自己想象的那样变得娘里娘气，但是对方既不嫌弃自己鸡鸡小而自己又不用出什么力气就能享受到性爱实在是太爽。所以比起去哄一个妹妹，许辰更喜欢像之前遇见的有经验的哥哥一样的人物来宠自己。  
但是这样的好事并不常见。  
这局竞技里妹妹选了个天使，但是队伍里并没有人像树洞里说的那样随即开始大口辱骂母狗之类的词汇，听得出来这个叫李智的老板并不是很理智，可能资历尚浅吧，他对妹妹在嘘寒问暖和尬聊之间徘徊，但是显然李智的尬聊实在太过生硬加之妹妹本来就有车队双排，并不是狠想搭理他。幸好许辰技术过关加之这边还有其他炸鱼带哥在线，比赛还是在尴尬之中打出了GG。回到主界面后的李智显得十分黯然伤神：“唉，什么时候我也有个妹妹跟我双排就好了。”  
“又想带妹人又菜，又想练技术上分，比心上那么多妹妹陪玩也不见你去点，不还是和强C妹妹玩反被带显得没面子，点辅助的妹妹陪玩怕是又怕自己太菜带不动上不去分，那你还说你妈的双排啊”  
许辰在心里流利地骂完，碍于这个弟弟是老板的面子上他终归不可能开口说出这里的任何一句话。  
“哎呀这次点的时间到了，我还有事先下了，我加了你微信了，下次再点你打，兄弟你打得挺不错的啊”李智开麦说到。  
“好的”  
许辰的微信上通讯录处显示出一个小红点，点开来看到了用绿色的Q版麻雀源做成头像的源住民弟弟。  
“我是李智”


	2. 云夏（二）

半梦半醒之间，许辰似乎能感到有男人从背后环抱住他，一只手不安分的伸进了他的衣服里上下游走，轻轻地拂过他敏感的乳头后又顺着小腹向下神下去，探进裤裆里那一丛茂密的草丛中。  
“嗯啊……”  
无意识的呻吟显得更为诱人，被人触碰了那里不可能毫无反应，他开始感受到自己短小的阴茎变得硬邦邦的，那男人的手很是粗大，比他自己的手要大得多。同时男人的身高也比他更高，他感到男人似乎从背后用脚夹住了他的身子，他的腿动弹不得。睡梦中的许辰能感受到包皮被轻轻拉下，然后背后的男人开始套住他的阴茎上下套弄起来，龟头被自己的包皮温柔的吞吐着，对这类事情总是很快就缴械的他感觉自己就要不行了。  
一阵高潮的感觉如电流流过，下体很快就感受到了湿湿黏黏的液体和小弟弟的无力。  
许辰迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，发现自己身后并没有人，只是自己的一场梦而已，但是湿透了的内裤提醒着他又梦遗了。自从和男的做过那种事以后，他的梦遗总是会伴随着这种梦，也越来越少对女孩子动心。海风吹开窗帘灌进他的房间里，父母似乎一如既往的外出了，家里像往常一样只剩下他一个人。他不需要上学也不需要出门工作，所以也不需要和人说话，呆在家打开电脑就是他生活的一切了。没人知道在网上叱诧风云的高手其实在现实生活中只是一个像海一般沉默不语的少年。当代年轻人睡醒总是会先打开手机看一眼消息，和空荡的现实相反，网络上他的社交账号里总是人声鼎沸。找他下单陪玩上分的老板络绎不绝，这也是为什么他能将代练陪玩这种父母眼里不上道的事情作为正业来经营。点开vx，除了吵吵嚷嚷的代练打单群和满屏小红点的富婆妹妹在约晚上的时间以外，他一眼就在妹妹们的头像中看到那格沁人心脾的小方块绿色刚发来的消息：  
“有空吗？玩2小时”  
“不过是另一个号，+我……”  
虽然昨天晚上陪妹妹真的很累，但是许辰不可能拒绝一大早上门的生意，毕竟他上午闲着也没事做。上了号之后他才发现源住民弟弟换了个1800的号摩拳擦掌准备炸鱼。  
……整天只会炸鱼为乐怪不得打不上去啊，就这还说自己3500的源氏呢弟弟。  
虽然许辰没有说话，但是李智做贼心虚般开口：“这个号也是我的啊，不过是上次喝醉了非拉着兄弟一起双排从钻石掉下来了而已。”  
……你说是就是吧。不过许辰苦笑了一下，自己4300的人，天天不还是帮老板打些钻石上带师的单子，又或者是讨失恋的妹妹老板开心。不同于树洞里那些仿佛十恶不赦人人喊打的挂人场面，演员、开挂、带老板、骂人、网恋诈骗……在他们代练的世界这些实在是司空见惯到不值得一提。这里可没什么非黑即白的是非观，一切都是为了逐利罢了。代练的单子群里必定有人也是卖挂的老哥，你所热爱的当红主播也可能打过代练单子甚至开过挂，国服榜上给妹妹买个署名早已是圈子里人尽皆知的表白炫耀手段（虽然这过气网游买这个也没多贵）。早在有人屠了榜被挂上树洞吃瓜之前，许辰自己列表里就有挺多网红脸富二代人设的留学生老板妹妹发了朋友圈炫耀过谁谁给自己买了个国服前几的署名。虽说不知道在电子竞技这种本就是商业逐利的载体里追求一种非商业的体育竞技是否是人类搞错了什么，但是许辰知道在OW特别是国服这里是追求不到公平公正游戏的快乐了。只要你去下过陪玩单，同时也是在给他们这群代练饭吃了，不管你打竞技还是快速。还是得感谢这些孤独又虚荣的人类，正是因为人类共同的根劣性，他现在才能在家足不出户也过得分外滋润。谢谢老板们了。  
许辰换了个白金分段的号，加起来黄金的他们双排起来快了很多——因为许辰选了个8D，不过他玩8D时动不动就会被对面臭骂一顿开挂，因为他的8D放在宗师以外的地方实在是太过炸鱼，放在黄金白金那就是锁头+微自瞄了。和上次不同的是，这次李智弟弟似乎胜券在握，开始学起了一边满嘴骚话一边行云流水一顿操作的主播，当然也得益于许辰一直奶着他，还能用准的可怕的8D收掉残血的人头。源住民弟弟憨憨开口：“害，上回太马了，这次终于算是找回感觉了”  
……我看你的感觉就是融入分段吧。  
也得益于鱼塘局的游刃有余让李智像许辰的其他老板一样开口试图和他聊天，俩人有的没的开始搭起话来。许多人点了代练可能并非想要上分，也许仅仅只是想要得到同为人类那点关怀罢了。但是其实很多陪玩并不是专业的心理咨询师，他们就连业余心理咨询师那点拿了钱该摆出来的人文关怀态度都懒得出售。更多的陪玩更像是拿了钱就随便你说什么的马屁精。那些老板对他们的倾诉只会被他们当同行之间茶余饭后的笑料拿来四处宣扬。更多的时候，男陪玩不爆发KY癌去戳老板的痛处就不错了。许辰也是一样的。他在老板特别是妹妹老板面前受欢迎，仅仅是因为他妈给的一副好嗓子和他与生俱来的电竞天赋，还有就是他看似温柔不言语的态度。实际上他和他的同行一样都更像下水道里的老鼠，只想着打单子赚钱，就算这钱挣得是过了今天没明天，就算自己年纪日益增长也没有学历和一技之长也无所谓，现在能赚点钱是一点，现在能骗一个人让自己享受免费的性爱就骗一个好了。  
再温柔的陪玩弟弟也不过是三教九流的代练老哥，本质上没什么区别。  
这次的黄金分段他倒是没敢玩C，因为低分段的C实在吃不到资源，就算站在队友身后按X键也不一定有人奶他，就算4300也空无用武之地。许辰乖乖选了个T，索性队友还算照顾自己。很快2个小时就过去了，老板把把都吃资源好几杀，看上去挺开心的样子。  
“兄弟这次打得舒服了啊，我先下了，我妈的公司还有事需要我帮忙”  
炫富就直说至于这么说话吗。  
“哈哈我妈给我零花钱了，晚点你跟我之前那个钻石的号一起打吧，请你喝杯奶茶吧”  
意料之外的人傻钱多，许辰在30/小时的陪玩收入之外又收获了一杯奶茶钱的红包。  
也许这就是富二代吧？  
虽然说还不清楚对方的一切，但是没有人能对土豪不产生兴趣。  
“那我建议晚上点我通宵然后顺便请我吃宵夜哈”  
“没问题。”  
许辰开始在心里对这个人傻钱多的弟弟有点兴趣了。  
晚上12点前陪完了要睡美容觉的富婆妹妹们，源弟弟如约而至，并且真的找了个网吧要跟许辰通宵，还给他发了宵夜红包。这一晚上又是几百收入。这一晚虽说两人并没有上太多的分还撞了锁，但是却聊了很多双方现实中的事情，毕竟两个人心里都想着反正自己是男的，也不至于怕什么网络暴力。李智在听到许辰在海边长大之后显得尤为兴奋。作为高原山地地区长大的李智，从小最想去的地方就是海边，即使家里去年旅游已经去了一趟海南，他还是一有长假就想跑到海边去晒太阳。作为人傻钱多的富二代，果不其然，李智开始兴致勃勃地询问许辰他那有什么好玩的地方，以及去哪吃海鲜便宜。“阿辰我去找你玩好不好啊，你作为当地人带我逛一下你们那，我们一起吃个饭啥的。你喜欢打篮球不？我在校队都是后卫，你喜欢库里吗……”  
许辰仿佛看到了一条热情的大金毛犬在自己身边转来转去。他一向对人不好意思拒绝，虽然在网络上他重拳出击，但现实中他唯唯诺诺怂得一批。要不是他们俩都是个男的，否则这老板看上去就是癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉，他一个高分陪玩，声音好听，长得又帅，跟他见面吃饭?……不过也不做什么吧，对方看上去是个直男，不至于打他的主意，就算他真的打什么坏主意还要看他配不配呢。  
“你要过来看海我也欢迎啊。”  
想了很多许辰只开口说了这一句，你多点几趟老子陪玩我再跟你见面吃饭的话终究是没好意思说出口，毕竟对方一个富二代，开口说要来请客吃饭那免费的饭不吃白不吃，到时候肯定用不着许辰掏钱。……但是就算不知道哪里怪怪的，许辰心里隐隐约约觉得没那么简单，他的第六感告诉他是有事会发生。  
车到山前必有路，真有什么到时候再说吧。  
“那一言为定了，等我忙完这阵子家里的事情就去海边看你噢。”、  
“随时欢迎”


	3. 云夏（三）

半个月很快就过去了，依旧是夏天，周围的学校都放了学。半个月来隔三岔五李智就会找许辰一块打游戏，但是李智毕竟菜的明显，英雄池又有限，每次总要认真打时，他不是这出岔子，就是还没打多久就下线了。和许辰这种24h随时在线的专业陪玩不同，一般人终究没那么多时间花在游戏上，打不上去也正常。再说了，如果他李智真心想要个带师段位，直接把号给了许辰还来得快，开个代练四排车早就打上去了。  
李智的这种热切仿佛无视掉了两人之间的金钱关系，也可能是从小到大习惯用钱来维持友谊的李智忘记了。对于找陪玩的老板来说，他们大多永远只能接触到这一位陪伴着自己的陪玩，而陪玩一天要接待各种各样形形色色的有钱老板。  
也就是说，对于孤独上分的李智来说，他的OW世界里只有许辰一个。可对于许辰来说，李智只是众多人傻钱多的老板里其中一个，甚至还是不那么有钱的那一个。但是小傻瓜李智好像也没有发现这一点，因为许辰的态度实在是太过温柔和善。  
这份温柔实际上也导致了许辰面对追求者来者不拒。毕竟他只想要对他有利的部分，比如性爱和金钱，还有免费的晚餐。但是只要他不说，就没有人发觉他其实是这样鸡贼而小气的角色。要不是男同性恋之间可能有传播艾滋的风险，他一开始甚至没意识到和别人做一定要戴套，还是那位好心的哥哥看到他作为零一点自觉没有提醒了他。从那以后他才养成了和别人过夜时自己要去买安全套的习惯。  
李智不是令人最难忘也最财大气粗的老板，但目前却是他的男老板里最为帅气的傻瓜。最近光顾许辰的老板里总是妹妹偏多，不要说1了，就是男的也没有。所以他也很久没有过性生活了，竟然会对李智这种过去自己瞧不上眼的直男多想。  
但是话说回来，其实李智看上去还不赖，从他粗犷的朋友圈能看到，李智确实像他所说的那样，热爱篮球，是个校队后卫，一米九的身高放在他们那可能司空见惯，但是放在许辰这样的海边小城就仿佛巨人了。并且由于李智所在的地方民族众多，他的样貌也混杂着当地人五官立体的特点。不像许辰这种需要通过锡纸烫和染棕发之类的手段精心打扮打扮自己才能收获女孩注目的都市boy，李智在他的朋友圈里的照片完全就是个糙直男：黑色寸头，整日衬衫沙滩裤。打篮球带来的满身肌肉被高原地区的紫外线晒成了古铜色，19岁就成了个老烟枪。可是，见鬼，为什么即使他自拍直男死亡角度，都还能那么好看？就连他的身份证都像是练习生般好看。单眼皮的大眼睛、高鼻梁、一米九身高、古铜色皮肤的校队篮球后卫，这等帅哥可从来没遇到过啊……许辰不禁想到，万一和李智来一发，他一定会像一只毛茸茸的大型犬般扑过来抱住自己，然后亲得我满脸口水吧——等等，我是很久没人喜欢了吗，怎么连他这种不失风趣的傻直男都作为自己的幻想对象了？  
但是残酷的现实提醒着他，李智只是一个单方面崇拜自己，而且愿意给自己花钱（不如说是在烧钱）的，素未谋面的弟弟。放在过去，如果是女老板敢半个月花这么多钱，早就被许辰哄骗成网恋对象乖乖千里送了。李智在陪玩身上砸了这么多钱还这么安全，纯粹是因为李智看上去又是个直男，许辰才没有轻易下手。他并不是不敢，过去的经验让他无论对男女都有着让对方心甘情愿和自己做爱的自信。但是李智看上去只是一个人傻钱多的19岁的处男小弟弟，这么做好像有点过意不去——可是他都成年了，既然崇拜我的游戏技术，家里也挺有钱的，又愿意过来找我，那我把他骗上床怎么了？  
好像是没什么，但是稍微有点于心不忍。  
但是随着李智说要过来找他玩的日子越来越近，许辰也渐渐在意起来了这个人。嘴上说着他是朋友，但是陪玩的时候又不能不收他钱，毕竟自己要恰饭。李智动不动就给许辰发一些许辰并不感兴趣的东西，比如游戏新版本的发布详情啦，某个英雄改动后的教学视频啦。又或者甚至是喝醉了非要给许辰打语音电话要跟他说自己以前的感情经历。许辰硬着头皮哄了半个小时以后挂掉了电话。 这个李智怎么跟以前倒追自己的老板一样烦人啊。但是碍于要恰饭的面子上，他还是没给李智脸色看，谁让他许辰唯唯诺诺脾气好。

“阿辰我要去海边逮捕你了，明天落地”  
“？”

正在带妹妹的许辰看到这条微信一愣。  
一个男老板，和自己打了大半个月游戏，送了大半个月的小红包请他吃小零食喝奶茶（虽然许辰并没喝），他也知道我是个男的，应该没那个想法吧。  
但是他来我主场逮捕……我应该不慌才对。  
真要过来就先骗去吃顿好的吧。  
但是他不会真的馋老子身子吧，不是傻直男吗这李智。我好久没性生活了啊？！天天在家打游戏小肚子都出来了。许辰点进李智的pyq看了看昨晚练球3小时的汗水肌肉男照片，不禁吞了口口水。  
赌上游戏鬼才的尊严，这波不能怂，万一他瞎呢。  
已经变成现实小肥宅的互联网第一铁拳敲下键盘：

“来了接你。”


	4. 云夏（四）

“阿辰我到了，出来挨打”  
下午2点，收到微信的许辰一个鲤鱼打挺翻身从床上爬起来，想到要面对那个对自己服服帖帖的小弟其实是位一米九大汉，他稍微有些瑟瑟发抖。  
昨天听说李智要来以后他光速出去去重新理发了一下，回到家后推掉了所有的陪玩单子。决定早早上床睡觉，毕竟明天弟弟要来，那作为大哥的不得早点休息了明天带他在海边玩一玩（虽然许辰并不知道哪里好玩）。但是常年熬夜作息混乱的许辰怎么可能睡得着，刷着刷着手机又把头埋在了自己枕头里，在床上滚来滚去，双腿夹着被子开始猫猫蹬脚.gif。  
思绪万千，他又想到自己昨晚想着李智来了一发的那些性幻想，发现自己脸在微微发烫，下体也似乎有点硬了起来。上一次和喝醉的李智打语音电话的时候，李智低低沉沉的声音就像在他耳边：“阿辰啊，我为什么游戏永远打不过你？就算我真的努力了，可是就是打不上去了。为什么我追的女孩子都不喜欢我？全世界只有你跟我玩了阿辰，怎么办啊怎么妹妹又不喜欢我啊阿辰你喜欢我吗......”虽然第二天醒来的李智说自己断片了什么都忘了，但是也许在无意识的状态下说出来的真心话太过打动他许辰的心。  
就像普通男生之间那样，许辰去了李智的酒店房间。虽然两个男的第一次见面就选在酒店房间怪怪的，但是只要没人真的有那个想法，可能看起来就不算太奇怪。一开门，发现李智和他的朋友圈一样糙却好看，带着满身烟味……并且比自己高上了两个头，许辰得仰着看他。随手关上门，许辰能感到自己的身体在不停颤抖，也许是紧张吧，但是他不知道自己在紧张什么。  
许辰开口：“嗨儿子”  
李智：“你在说什么呢你个傻逼！”  
两个人都笑了起来，就像认识很久的同学一样。不同的是，许辰的心在砰砰地跳，他极力让自己表现得和上学时和普通男生相处一样没有区别，想通过这种看似正常的对话来掩盖自己波澜起伏的内心，让人猜不透自己的真实想法。走进房间的许辰轻轻用手扇着房间里的烟雾，显然李智刚抽完烟。许辰顺势往床上一躺：“这床挺舒服啊，比我家的好。”  
“那你过来睡”  
“你傻逼吧”  
其实他许辰真的想过来睡，但是他不敢说。  
李智也顺势在许辰身边躺了下来，这个让人懒洋洋的漫长假期，都不需要工作的俩人当然能躺着就没必要坐着。  
“接下来去哪啊”  
“去海滩吧，你带我去”  
“好”  
和丰富多彩的内心以及重拳出击的网络不一样，习惯于现实沉默的许辰没再开口。李智随意的侧过身来看了一眼，他的目光落在许辰长长的睫毛上。两人之间的气氛一度非常暧昧，至少是在许辰感受到以后，他十分慌乱地开口试图打破氛围：“有啥好看的，你搁这看啥呢”  
“没啥啊，就是感觉你长得挺俊的，挺受妹妹欢迎吧。我要是长你这样小小俊俊地也不至于妹妹不喜欢我哈”  
许辰上去就是一脚：“你搁着阴阳我矮呢？老阴阳人了啊？带师没见你上阴阳话学不少……”但毕竟身高差距有点大，他电竞小宅男很快被农学院肌肉现充猛男制服住摁在了床上，两个人一顿打闹：  
“嘿嘿天天在家打游戏打不过我吧”  
“哇你妈的放开老子，我天天陪妹妹当然不像某人整天下地”  
“我不放！有本事打我啊”  
一顿挣扎过后，体力已经不如当年出海的许辰开始喘气：“不闹了放开老子，没力气跟你玩”  
“……就这？”  
“你号在我手上，刚打上带师，不放帮你掉黄金去”  
分奴嘴脸一览无余的憨憨李智放了手。  
躺在床上喘了好一会气的许辰对这通打闹倒是没往那边想，倒是让李智心里有点不太好。别看他表面上油嘴滑舌的，但看着许辰，真正的想法没说出口。具体是什么感觉他也说不清，模模糊糊的，自己好像不知道，好像又像是猜到了。  
“你休息会就带我去海边吧”  
“嗯”


End file.
